


A Fear of Falling Under

by doncasterly



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: M/M, Pining, Realization, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days where he longed to give in, to sink under the weight of these feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fear of Falling Under

Roy was drowning, absolutely lost under the tidal wave, unable to touch the bottom. The surface teased him, just barely out of reach and yet, so far away. He just needed a push, a spurt of adrenaline to burst through the clearing, able to breathe again. There were days where he longed to give in, to sink under the weight of these feelings. It was incredibly easy to concede, so deliciously tempting, but he fought on, stubborn and persistent.

He saw Moss out of the corner of his eye, smile on his lips and suddenly, he didn't mind the challenge.


End file.
